


Say You Won't Let Go

by Irwincloud09



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguments, M/M, fight, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwincloud09/pseuds/Irwincloud09
Summary: It'll be okay Lukey





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write chapter 3 on Luke and Ashton's fight?  
> Chap 2 will be the hospital angsty fluff

He looks at me with fire in his eyes and his hands shaking with anger. “Do it.” I snarled, clenching my jaw and balling my fist. 10 seconds. 10 seconds before he’ll punch me, I can tell by the way he's ever so slowly taking a step. 5 seconds, I can tell by the way his chest is rising. 4-3-2-1. I see his fist raise with speed as he tries to attack me, I effortlessly dodge the punch and grab his wrist. I look at him for 0.5 seconds in the eyes, his filled with fear and his eyes widen as I twist his fat but toned arm, resulting in a loud snap in his shoulder. He cries in pain as he drops to the ground, holding his shoulder as he kneels onto the ground. I stand there, not looking cocky but confident. He raises his head to look up at me, pure rage radiating off of him. He begins to stand up, still clutching onto his shoulder. He clumsily begins to stand, his knees wobbling while his torso was swaying side to side. “You bastard.” He spits, cockily walking towards me. “Go for it.” I happily say, not being scared at all. He eyes me up and down. He attempts to kick me, lifting his leg to kick in the stomach, I step to the side slightly and grab his foot, yanking his leg to make him fall on his ass.  
He groans as he heavily hits the ground. I roll my eyes and straddle him, dropping my weight onto his waist as I strike him in the face. "Stay the fuck away from me and Ashton! You're nothing but a memory and a regret to me." I snap. He sticks his arms up but I avoid them and punch him again, feeling anger course throughout my body. “Get off!” He barks, suddenly bucking his hips and flipping me so now he can beat the shit out of me. He uses his weight, which I'm presuming is 220 pounds. He let's out a low, sick chuckle as he puts all of his force into a nose cracking punch, blood instantly oozing out of my nose, trickling down my cheek. I attempt to knee him in the back, no use. I push his chest before he afflicts another punch, grunting as it hits my temple. My arms go limp as my eyes become heavy, feeling warm liquid down my cheek, forming a pool in the crook of my neck.  
“Serves you right, fucken prick.” The man chuckles, he removes himself from my hips and I remain there, on the cool grass losing consciousness gradually.

Ashton's POV  
I call his phone again, “Hey, it’s Luke. Leave a message.” I sigh deeply, “Luke, Please call me back. I don't know where you are. Please, I love you.” I say, losing hope gradually. I walk down the empty street, heading to the park. Tears sting my eyes, where was he? We had an argument and he stormed out, even though the argument was about where he was going. I knew Luke, he wouldn't cheat on me. Or maybe he would, I don’t know anymore. I jump the low wood fence. I sniffle in, my body starting to go into breakdown mode. I look around, I’m completely alone. I needed Luke, he was my rock. I said some stupid stuff in the argument but I need him back with me. I lean against a tree and I let sadness overwhelm me as I slide down the tree, it scratching up my back. 

After what seems like hours, at the darkest part of the night I check my phone. 2 a. And nothing from Luke. I dial his number and hold the phone against my ear. I look at the ground and see a faint light, Could that be ? No. I jog over and see a stiff body next to the phone. Luke. I hang up instantly and throw my phone down. “Lukey?” I ask, knowing full well it was. I see him twitch his head slightly, signalling that he’s waking up, I slide a hand under his neck and pull his body upwards. My heart begins to pound as I grab my phone again, turning on the torch. I shine it in his face and gasp in shock. He had two vivid black eyes, his face was drained of colour and his nose was crooked with dried blood all over his face. What happened to him? “Luke.” I snap, shaking him slightly, trying to make him wake up. “My god wake up Luke!” I scream, dialing 911. “Hey, I need an ambulance, my boyfriend is passed out and he looks like he was beaten up badly. We’re at Hobson Park. Please hurry, t-thank you.” I rush out, staying on the line but not talking. I check his pulse, it’s beating at a slow but healthy rate. I stay by his side. Not leaving, not again.


End file.
